


[Podfic] A Bird's Call Away

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Nationverse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, World War I, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: There is silence around them now, a temporary peace from the constant rat-tat-tat of the guns and the roar of aeroplanes overhead.The warble of a songbird starts then, soft and carefree. Then, as if bolstered by the quiet, it allows for its song to echo through the forest.***A magpie and a sparrow meet up despite the war raging around them, finding a moment of peace in each other.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] A Bird's Call Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bird's Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369577) by [SnowyWolff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff). 



**Fanfic** : [A Bird's Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369577)

 **Length** : 15:49 minutes

 **Download** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!0d4EBQjD!kPf1uW_QjrepF3jZwfu_rzJO-c8-q2WS57bAFxkBcn0) or [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/169P2HyYxe3lS3RpqSfuvnC0a1bpnUerx/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting there with controlling my voice, trying to give a bit of color to the narration and editing. I wanted to include some music, so I did a quick research about WWI songs (I only know some Italian ones) and discovered one called "Somewhere a Voice is Calling" by Arthur F. Tate and Eileen Newton and I think it's perfect for the fic.
> 
> "Dusk, and the shadows falling,  
> O'er land and sea;  
> Somewhere a voice is calling,  
> Calling for me!  
> Night and the stars are gleaming,  
> Tender and true;  
> Dearest! my heart is dreaming,  
> Dreaming of you!"
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't give them an accent. My voice is too soft to imitate Prussia's raspy voice and, although I'm Italian, I'm from the North.


End file.
